1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weatherstripping, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for aligning a weatherstrip guideway with a receiving slot in a receiving member, such as a door or window member, to facilitate insertion of a weatherstrip from the guideway into the receiving slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus is known for inserting a weatherstrip into the receiving slot in a receiving member, such as a door or window member. Such apparatus employs guides and fixtures which must be adjusted to align the receiving slot with the apparatus outlet through which the weatherstrip is fed. Since receiving members may vary in size, cross-sectional shape and the lateral location of the receiving slot, it is necessary to adjust and readjust the guides and fixtures to accurately align the receiving slots with the apparatus outlet. In some instances, special guides and fixtures must be made for aligning the receiving slots of receiving members of different or unusual cross-sectional shapes. To make such adjustments and special guides and fixtures is time consuming and costly.